K psychopath
by Dz Fog
Summary: 'Ricky'a no one is 'luffy' now he know nothing of one piece world But as psychopath he get to be himself do what he like In a shadow of a Marin he do what pirate do Kill and steal from people and be the people hero A/N this fanfction is for those that don't like one piece manga or how luffy never grow up And of cors if he can be a good pirate why not a bad Marin Dark luffy


a fanfiction luffy as a evil Marin no gumo shit new crew new story line luffy is Ricky bast self

ricky is no one no back story nothing it's to make luffy more grownup

 **I don't have copy Reghis of anything i jest have a lot of free time**

 **Chapter** one 01

Ricky is no more after rebirth he is now luffy monkey D luffy

He didn't remamber his baby day and didn't care his father give him to his grandpa Garp for safety reason but his new G is a psychopath he let him in the jangle to be a cool Marin like him or somthing the first days he only run for his life eat grass forte and staff but he start haunting small animal the more he hunt the better he become

For more then a month Ricky/luffy now

Get sympathy for animal from his system he didn't now south from east or what time is it hunting become his friend the more patter he get the more hungry he become large animal hares him all the time he get humiliated the firs time in a long long ago a lion toke his pray after luffy spent hours getting it he didn't think strait for days no way to kill a lion size of bus so keep away for now but every time luffy get a good pray to eat the lion come from no where and take it and let luffy run for his life luffy get tired so he poison the moss he got but the lion didn't eat it like it know what luffy did and after little to no time Garp come from god now where taking luffy don't talk match and now all he think about is this dam bus lion and how to kill him he ...

Garp cant see through his luffy but he can fell it luffy is thirsty he looking for power

"Ay boy what in your little prone of yours"

" nothing "

"Aaaaa "

"Do you want to feel my fist of love what in you thinking boy"

"Nothing"

His G Starr changed luffy mined

"Its ..its im not strong "

"Do you want to be strong "

" i need to be "

"Do you"

"Yes"

"If you become a Marin you will be strong"

Luffy know this world is so different from his at first he see it as old time earth but after seeing a men becoming a dragon he no long do its a fairy tale like place its and pirate do what they like Marin stop them however they like

"How is that"

"If you become a Marin i will trine you to become as cool as me "

G is laughing and bragging about his strength luffy herd Marin talking harp is a hero for them pirate fear him Marin get in line for him but he never abused his power its strang

Rick always think power carpet

"Ok I will be a merino"

"Hahaha good good "

"I need to go some where but I will be back before the year is over i will let you here for some time

Get ready training will be like nothing you know"

Luffy spent two month or so in a inn cleaning for food his psyco G didn't left him no money and he can't eat for free so he help out what he can for food

After every meal he always training his ass off till he collapss

Push up sit up ruining he know this body is so different from his old one he get patter every day by a lot 300 push up like nothing he get bored from repeating so he get some wight on in night he go hunting the inn food is not Enough for him , and like this life go on one day pirate come to the inn at luffy work time he heard story and he ask

"You don't look so pirate like you are more of an advancers "

Luffy don't talk match and he don't care what the pirate Answer is but he know they strong they look strong

one day a bandit come for a drink but no saki here for you the red head give him a bottle to get her back on his head but after he get out the pirate laugh it up

"Why you did no thing "

"Haha its bla bla bla نوت ورث ات"

It's like he singing rich-gang lyric luffy get nothing "

Some day letter the bandit come back and and get his way with the inn peatfull girl luffy come back to see only his and his men head on the ground

Read head came little late angry as he can be , now he get the girl in the crew he cant let her alone no more and he give his word that no one will heart her again

Big word I wonder if he can keep it and her son will be of a pandit or a pirate

Yassup get in a little fight and his read head pirate

"I sacrifice no i i give up my wife and kid to be in with you i cant have her here i why then i didn't have my wife come too its dangerous if she get in I'm out "

I may have an idea where this is come ing from

Flash back !

Yasoop

"I have a son his in the same age as you i hope he is hard working as you are And helping his mother"

"What how .. How you don't know what your son is like did you live him at birth or some thing "

"..i i left wen he wes a year old "

"The wife? Is she ok with it"

"Yes she told me to follow my dream "

"She mast be disappointed "

"..wat"

"No women love a men enough to let him go hope he go if he let go she let her self go she dead know if you left for 7 year i think "

"..and as a boy at your son age and my father not around i can tell you the most important time he need you is before he grow up "

" i cant give you a reason for your son to forgive you for letting him go and let his mother to die not shooting people at sea at least "

Luffy didn't talk to Yasoop agin and yassop didn't talk to no one to now

Flash back END

Like this all pirate left and they let the head for luffy to get some money or that what he side to the people that asked

Luffy now have some money to eat his fill but he keeps hunting its like he fond his self finding the hideout of the little beast after almost a year luffy now is don't look like a kid any more his face So Sirius his built like mini hercelis every part of his body get his own story how he get it in shape rick get happy the more he trine its like his luffy body is made of some other thing no human can be like this the more he get to his limit he surprised to past it next day easy

G is back and toke luffy for another place he get to training agin he met 2 kid they nice but he kid no more so he cant get to play with them

He training by G method and he get batter faster then ever every time G go and come back fined luffy complete his training garp get so happy you can hear his laughing mile away

The two other kids get in problem

One day they asked luffy to be there brother

"Saponin,ass boy i can't be no brother i don't wont to be "

Luffy get mad kids get ihis way always he cant hunt shit in this place so he trine all year long and they on his head like bird

10 year later or so

Every time luffy think he finsh his training G come out with crazy staff luffy never hear of before

"Luffy only high up Marin can learn the technic i showed you don't g"

He wes cut off by luffy

"I know i know "

Luffy tried to Skip his G fist of love but no use haki is cool and painful

Luffy hunted every beast he can find

But he got stronger and no longer hunt its fun no more

In Marin base on east blue luffy get to make his G dream came true Garp is so happy that he cried of joy

Luffy didn't go through Marin basic training he get a ship of his own in his firs day and he got to have 20 Marin as his crow

His ship wes Garp gift he her name

'Concorde'

Class and type: Frigate

Tons burthen: 268 bm

Length: 31.4 m (103 ft)

Beam: 7.1 m (24.6 ft)

Sail plan: Full-rigged

Complement: 125

Armament: 44 cannons

Nice ship wes a celestial dragon once

He use it to get slave

But no more he dead becouse of some fish-person his half fish half man half tiger

he chose 10 good Marin to move his ship and start this journey

" Where to captain"

"Go to wastland "

The first type of haki luffy get to trine-in is observation he got real good at it

He got the Marin by using haki to chake them out and they are the best at the time

And they get Marin training them for years so they good at navigating and see staff

After getting at wastland luffy trine them for 2 month

The weakest one of them need to do ship odd work he have a chans to chalange some one every 15 day and the strongest you are the higher your level on the ship you order around the weak ones

"Captain how match long are we going to stay here "

"I'm waiting for some one to meet"

Luffy met a girl 4year back he travel to close island , to hunt new beast he go to river where the best place to find what he look for

She wes naked because she wes taking a bath in the public river She has a massive red tattoo of a snake, well, snaking its way up her torso to her face,her backstory upon which her entire personality is based. The tattoo represents a group of vicious criminals who raided Armis's village when she was a young girl. They slaughtered everyone, including her mother, who was killed in a particularly brutal way. Now she is hunting down the men who did it, filling in the different segments of her tattoo with their blood. The only part that remains is the head of the snake, which is reserved for the

celestial dragon that did it

Luffy get to know here and they trained

for some time she good at shooting he help her kill some pandit and she

Promise to meet in Westland 4 year later to join his craw as a Marin if he helps her trim to kill the celestial dragon that killed her family

A week later she came beautiful as

The new Marin started to move in sea

The Marin keepet track of all known pirate on the see luffy jest need dan dan moshi and boom

The only pirate every way some unlucky pirate got in the way after serving there head he born the ships

" there no reason for as to make them go prison for the rest of their life jest dump the body's in the sea and keep the heads of the ones that get a ponty ,

Some days laterThey meet a fat fish thinking her self beautiful after killing her craw in front of her he give her to choose

Die by the sword

Die trying to swim to neighbor island

After geting in water luffy let her go far enough and ask the Marin to shoot at her Armis get her on the shoulder then they watched her wiggle at sea and blood

Copy wes crying I'm not a pirate and some thing about wanting to be a Marin so luffy let him be in his ship for fun "look at him go"

Red nose did some damage Luffy get the order to catch him in some island he didn't but a fight luffy easily get hem Down and let him watch as he kill his crow for some reason he cut the man hair wish made Bigi so mad but cant do shit luffy know haki so he trash him good he cant jest kill him like he like becouse the base order him alive he get red nose money thou

The armada men get killed by hawokeyes Ü some of his pirate got away and start a new life no one ask

Luffy met zoro in some random island

Zoro didn't want to be a Marin so luffy Beat the crap out of him and let him half dead

"Best sword man my ass you are not even a good one "

Zoro never get to starve becouse morgen didn't get promoted for killing black cat captain and his son never grow up in his dad shadow so no wolf for zoro to kill

Kuro got killed by yassop for roming in his little lazy island and yossob get rised by his father to be a good pirate

Now usoop is in his way to new world with his crew

Sanji too after watching how Dracule "Hawk Eyes" killed the armada pirate he get pushed pay his titchier out he got a crew and he get to the all blu

Nami got the money to have Arnold giving ziro fack ,her town people get killed after trying to kill Arnold now Arnold Scared of the best sowrd men in the world having come to hunt east blue big pirate he get his ship and he is roaming the world nami as his caged bird He let her sister alive to control her good

Luffy new ship renamed as

" Queen Anne's Revenge"

luffy get another 9 crow member that he met before at his travel

Now luffy crew have

Three doctor

Five sword men

The old man Saxo Grammaticus

Four navigator

Three ship caretaker

One girlfriend

Five Armament guys doing supply thing and shooting canon

And a kid

That's all his crew for the east blue

Luffy got the name pirate terror

Story about him sacrifice pirate blood for the god of sea

So that the ship get cross pirate

he So strong no pirate have even made him sweat

He don't care if you doing it for you family kids or to be free man

If your crew get black flag you get your head serve

His crew of crazy Marin have no Marcy

If you rises a black flag you die if you call your self pirate you die if you at a pirate ship you diE

They served more then 40 pirate captain and killed their crew

Luffy got in a fight with smoker on Loguetown The town of the beginning and the end

Luffy destroyed the execution site of gol d roger

"Hell is empty and all the devils are here ,What's done can't be undone.

Peace is the beauty of life. It is sunshine. It is the smile of a child, the love of a mother, the joy of a father, the togetherness of a family. It is the advancement of man, the victory of a just cause, the triumph of truth

Pirate Are stoping this pirate are stealing this from me you ...

After i finsh no ship will rise a black flag Pirate no more "

I'm gona boat the other chapter if people are intestinal in the fanffction


End file.
